Patience
by UnknownTitans
Summary: ONESHOT - Starfire's perspective of the story "Holding Back"


I believe I must have been lost in thought as I didn't realise how little time it had took me to reach Raven's room. I gathered myself out of my thoughts and slowly raised my hand to knock and the instant my hand connected with the metal door, a voice was heard from the other side

"What is it Starfire?" Raven asked with an agitated tone

"I…ermm… How did you know it was I, friend?" I asked a little bewildered

"I could feel your anxiety before you even left your room" she paused sliding open her door "So what's up?"

I stepped forward carefully into the room and I tried not to pay attention to how unnerved the décor of this room made me feel. "I wish to commence in the 'girl talk'" I requested with a pleading smile

She raised her eyebrow at me, "I'm not really big on girl talk Starfire"

"Please friend, I do not have any other female friends to do the discussing with" I asked again with a pleading smile "Surely you would not wish me to have to discuss Robin with Beast Boy would you?"

"I should have guessed it would be about Robin" She replied with a sigh "Fine, we can talk"

"Thank you friend" I replied with a cheery smile and sat on the other side of the bed from where Raven was seated

"So what's it about this time Starfire?"

"Lately my feelings for Robin have grown stronger and I am unsure as to how I should act upon them" I answered with a sigh

"Well what would you personally do?"

"On my planet I would request for us to be married-", I paused at the alarmed look on Raven's face "That would be inappropriate on Earth, yes?"

"Yeah, that definitely wouldn't be appropriate" Raven answered with a long sigh "Robin would probably have a heart attack if you asked him that now"

"I see. So you believe that marriage would not be the correct course of action?" I asked with a smile

"No. Definitely not" She paused "I'm not really good with emotions or relationships Starfire, but I think the best thing to do would either be to tell him yourself or just wait until he tells you"

I smiled brightly "Robin indeed shares the same feelings?"

"I think you're the only person in the entire city who didn't notice that fact" She replied with a smirk

I sighed sadly "I did not wish to presume that he felt the same without actually knowing"

"I think Robin has had a hard time figuring it out for himself, he's like me, we're not really used to emotions. Robin was taught since he was young to supress them and so it's difficult for him to admit them now" She explained thoughtfully

"I do believe we share the same worry then" I stood giving Raven a tight hug, "Thank you for participating in the 'girl talk' with me friend Raven!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the affection "Any time" she monotone

* * *

The evening had arrived, myself and the other Titans gathered in the main room to watch another movie. It was Beast Boy's turn to pick the movie we would be watching and so of course we would be watching one of the 'Wicked Scary' movies again. The first time we had all watched one terrified us but it seemed after the 2nd or 3rd time of watching them, it would barely even warrant a flinch. I do not believe any of us other than Beast Boy actually wanted to watch the movie. Robin seemed relieved that he could find a distraction from his work and I was simply happy to spend time with everyone.

I could feel the sleepiness setting in after the first movie ended and by that point our numbers were reduced to three as myself, Beast Boy and Robin decided we would watch the 2nd instalment in the franchise to which we had already watched an uncounted amount of times. Soon after the beginning we realised that regardless of the amount of times we had seen it, Beast Boy still seemed terrified by the scenes in the movie. He had claimed he was tired but we knew that was just an excuse. I was secretly happy that Beast Boy had left as I did enjoy the very rare alone time that I get to share with Robin. I shuffled closer periodically throughout the movie as I thought about what Raven had told me, I did wish to tell him but maybe I should wait until another point where I am more confident in my ability to string my feelings together into an understandable sentence rather than just blurting out random babble which would most likely be the outcome now. About halfway through the second movie I found that my eyes were becoming very heavy and I decided to rest my head upon Robin's shoulder as a makeshift pillow. In my fatigued and relaxed state I found that my arms had subconsciously wrapped themselves around his waist, once I realised I began to panic and worry but after a few moments of Robin not making any sign of moving me I decided to allow myself slumber.

* * *

I awoke to a strange sensation which, in my delirious state, was hard to pinpoint. I found that my head had slipped down to Robin's chest with my arms still firmly wrapped around him. As my brain began to function normally once more I opened my eyes and found that a few hours had passed since I had fallen asleep, the movie had ended and currently the TV wasn't even on. I wondered why Robin would not have awoken me once the movie had ended. I justified that he must too have fallen asleep but with that in my mind I focused on the sensation I was still feeling. It felt like it was on my head somewhere, I shut my eyes and focused my senses and finally I understand that it is from my hair. I can feel a soft hand running through my hair, I blush deeply at the realisation however I find this sensation rather enjoyable and so I simply lay still and allow him to continue. I keep hearing contented sighs and I smile at how affectionate Robin can be when he is not under pressure or stress. I imagine that he would certainly not be this affectionate if he knew I was awake however I understand his nervousness. As he continues to stroke my hair I hear him clearing his throat and I wonder if he has worked out that I am indeed awake.

"I love you so much Star" he says with a happy sigh

I withhold a gasp as my face lights up brighter than a supernova. All of the worry and awkwardness in finding the right way to tell him melts away and the situation has become so much simpler than it once was. I lift my head from his chest and smile brightly at his face. "And I love you Robin" I reply simply, I could say a multitude more than that but I do not believe any more is necessary. I lean up and kiss him lightly on the lips before lowering my head back down to rest on his chest, I feel him wrap his arms around my back and I sigh happily that he has finally allowed the bottled up emotions to flow freely. My smile never leaves my face as I wrap my arms back around his waist and drift back off to sleep.

Patience does, how they say "sometimes pay off in the end"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Hope you enjoyed this! I know that it is just a retelling of my other story however I felt like this was good to have both perspectives for.

I would have wrote this a lot sooner but I have had a multitude of PC problems lately and so many hours of each day goes towards trying to fix it. Also I get sick just in time for my first week of university which is just excellent! xD

I will start posting more stuff soon again once I start feeling better. Feel free to leave me any suggestions for stories as a review/private message, as I am always willing to give an idea a go at writing!


End file.
